CONMEBOL
Luque, Paraguay | coords = | region_served = South America | leader_title = President | leader_name = Nicolás Leoz | language = Spanish, Portuguese | general = Jose Luis Meiszner | website = www.CONMEBOL.com }} The South American Football Confederation ( , , . .), commonly known as CONMEBOL'''Acronym created from ''Con'federación/''Con'federação Suda'me'ricana/''Sul-A'me'ricana de Fút'''bol/''Fute'bol''. ( ), is the continental governing body of association football in South America and it is one of FIFA's six continental confederations. The oldest continental confederation in the world, its headquarters are located in Luque, Paraguay, and its current president is Nicolás Leoz. CONMEBOL is responsible for the organization and governance of South American football's major international tournaments. CONMEBOL national teams have won nine FIFA World Cups (Brazil five, Argentina and Uruguay two trophies each), and CONMEBOL clubs have won 22 Intercontinental Cups and three FIFA Club World Cups. Argentina and Uruguay have also won two Olympic gold medals each. With 10 member football associations, it is the smallest confederation in FIFA. History In 1916, the first edition of the Campeonato Sudamericano de Fútbol, now known as the Copa América, was contested in Argentina to commemorate the centenary of the Argentine Declaration of Independence. The four participating associations of that tournament gathered together in order to officially create a governing body to facilitate the organization of the tournament. Thus, CONMEBOL was founded on July 9, 1916, Argentine Independence Day, under the initiative of Uruguayan Héctor Rivadavia, but approved by the football associations of Argentina, Brazil, Chile, and Uruguay. The constitutional congress on December 15 of that same year ratified the decision. Over the years, the other football associations in South America joined, with the last being Venezuela in 1952. Guyana, Suriname, and the French overseas department of French Guiana, while geographically in South America, are not part of CONMEBOL. Consisting of a French territory, a former British territory, and a former Dutch territory, and located near the Caribbean Sea, they are part of the Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football (CONCACAF), mainly due to historical, cultural, and sporting reasons. With ten member nations, CONMEBOL is the smallest and the only fully continental land-based FIFA confederation (no insular countries or associates from different continents). Competitions International The main competition for men's national teams is the Copa América, started in 1916. CONMEBOL also runs national competitions at Under-20, Under-17 and Under-15 levels. For women's national teams, CONMEBOL operates the Campeonato Sudamericano Femenino for senior national sides as well as Campeonato Sudamericano Femenino Sub-20 and Campeonato Sudamericano Femenino Sub-17 Championships. In futsal there is the Copa América de Futsal and Campeonato Sudamericano de Futsal Sub-20. The Campeonato Sudamericano Femenino de Futsal is the women's equivalent to the man's tournament. The Preolímpico Sudamericano Sub-23 is now defunct. Club CONMEBOL also runs the two main club competitions in South America: the Copa Libertadores was first held in 1960, and was known as the Copa de Campeones until 1966; and the Copa Sudamericana was launched by CONMEBOL in 2002 as an indirect successor to the Supercopa Libertadores (begun in 1988). A third competition, the Copa CONMEBOL, started in 1992 and was abolished in 1999. In women's football CONMEBOL also conducts the Copa Libertadores de Fútbol Femenino for club teams. The competition was first held in 2009. The Recopa Sudamericana pits the past year's winners of the Copa Libertadores against the winners of the Copa Sudamericana (previously the winners of the Supercopa Libertadores), and came into being in 1989. The Intercontinental Cup was jointly organised with UEFA between the Copa Libertadores and the UEFA Champions League winners. Members CONMEBOL competitions '''National teams: *Copa América *South American Under-20 Football Championship *South American Under-17 Football Championship *South American Under-15 Football Championship *Sudamericano Femenino *South American Under-20 Women's Championship *South American Under-17 Women's Championship *Copa América de Futsal *South American Under-20 Futsal Championship *South American Women's Futsal Championship *CONMEBOL Beach Soccer Championship ;Defunct *CONMEBOL Men Pre-Olympic Tournament Club: *Copa Libertadores *Copa Sudamericana *Recopa Sudamericana *Suruga Bank Championship *Copa Libertadores de Fútbol Femenino *U-20 Copa Libertadores *Copa Unasur ;Defunct *Supercopa Libertadores *Copa CONMEBOL *South American Championship of Champions *Copa Ganadores de Copa *Copa de Oro *Copa Mercosur *Copa Merconorte *Copa Master de Supercopa *Copa Master de Conmebol *Supercopa de Campeones Intercontinentales *Intercontinental Cup *Copa Interamericana Performances at FIFA tournaments Men's World Cup Finals World Cup Participation and Results ;Legend *'1st' – Champion *'2nd' – Runner-up *''' 3rd ' – Third PlaceThere was no Third Place match in 1930; The United States and Yugoslavia lost in the semifinals. FIFA recognizes the United States as the third-placed team and Yugoslavia as the fourth-placed team using the overall records of the teams in the 1930 FIFA World Cup. *'4th''' - Fourth place *'QF' – Quarterfinals *'R16' – Round of 16 (since 1986: knockout round of 16) *'R2' - Second round (for the 1974, 1978, and 1982 tournaments, which had two group stages) *'GS' – Group Stage (in the 1950, 1974, 1978, and 1982 tournaments, which had two group stages, this refers to the first group stage) *'1S' – First Knockout Stage (1934–1938 Single-elimination tournament) * • — Did not qualify * — Did not enter / Withdrew / Banned * — Hosts FIFA Confederations Cup ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the Copa América or withdrew from the Confederations Cup / Banned * — Hosts Women's Women's World Cup Finals The following table shows the CONMEBOL representatives at each edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup, sorted by alphabetical order. CONMEBOL presidents * 1916–1936 Héctor Rivadavia Gómez * 1936–1939 Luis O. Salesi * 1939–1955 Luis Valenzuela Hermosilla * 1955–1957 Carlos Dittborn Pinto * 1957–1959 José Ramos de Freitas * 1959–1961 Fermín Sorhueta * 1961–1966 Raúl H. Colombo * 1966–1986 Teófilo Salinas Fuller * 1986– Nicolás Léoz Rankings National teams Men's Last updated on: November 17, 2012 – Current Standings Women's Last updated on: November 17, 2012 – Current Standings Clubs CONMEBOL Last updated on: November 17, 2012 – Current Standings IFFHS Last updated on: July 30, 2012 – Current Standings References External links * Conmebol official website Category:CONMEBOL Category:Association football governing bodies in South America Category:Organisations based in Paraguay Category:Organizations established in 1916 Category:Central Department af:CONMEBOL ar:كونميبول az:CONMEBOL bg:КОНМЕБОЛ bn:কনমেবল ca:Confederació Sud-americana de Futbol cs:CONMEBOL da:CONMEBOL de:CONMEBOL et:CONMEBOL el:Ποδοσφαιρική Συνομοσπονδία Νοτίου Αμερικής es:Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol eo:CONMEBOL eu:CONMEBOL fa:کونمبول hif:CONMEBOL fr:Confédération sud-américaine de football gl:Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol ko:남미 축구 연맹 hy:ԿՈՆՄԵԲՈԼ hr:CONMEBOL id:Konfederasi Sepak Bola Amerika Selatan it:Confederación sudamericana de Fútbol he:CONMEBOL lv:Dienvidamerikas Futbola Konfederācija lt:CONMEBOL hu:Dél-amerikai Labdarúgó-szövetség mt:CONMEBOL mr:कॉन्मेबॉल ms:CONMEBOL nl:Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol ne:दक्षिण अमेरिकी फुटबल संघ ja:南米サッカー連盟 no:CONMEBOL nn:CONMEBOL pl:CONMEBOL pt:Confederação Sul-Americana de Futebol ro:CONMEBOL ru:КОНМЕБОЛ simple:Confederación Sudamericana de Fútbol sk:Juhoamerická futbalová konfederácia sr:КОНМЕБОЛ sh:CONMEBOL fi:CONMEBOL sv:CONMEBOL tr:CONMEBOL uk:КОНМЕБОЛ vi:Liên đoàn bóng đá Nam Mỹ zh:南美洲足球協會